


Comprehensible

by 5bluetriangles



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Gen, and prob some sort of learning disability but aspergers is what I know and yeah, mort mort has aspergers, rick is a nice guy, whaddya know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 11:47:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11508771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5bluetriangles/pseuds/5bluetriangles
Summary: Rick helps Morty understand his math work





	Comprehensible

**Author's Note:**

> Just a lil drabble based on how I wish someone would've helped me when I was learning math :/

“Rick? Do…do you think I’m—I’m stupid?”

Rick’s heart sunk and there was a pause before he said “Why do you say that?”

“Because I—I can’t understand this.”

“Bring it here.”

Morty stood from the floor, picking up his homework and pencil to bring it to Rick. “I—I need to do the—do the greater numbers.”

“Okay, what do yy-you not understand?” Rick asked, taking Morty's paper from him.

“It.”

He tried to not sigh, frustrated even though he didn’t really expect a helpful answer. “Uhh…okay,” he started, looking over the homework. “Well, you—you know Pac Man, right kiddo?”

“Uh-huh.”

“Okay, so pretend that this little mark you’re supposed to use is Pac Man ‘cause it—it kinda looks like him and let’s say that he i-is really hungry, yeah?”

“Okay.”

“And—and he eats numbers.” Morty was staring blankly at the paper but he knew the kid was thinking and continued. “Now, when y-yy-you’re really hungry, do you want to eat the big plate of—of food or the small plate of food?”

“The—the big one.”

“Right, so we need to figure out what number is—is bigger so that Pac Man can eat it. Which do you—you think it is?”

Morty looked over the first problem for a moment before pointing to ‘863’ and asking “uhm…that one? The first number in it is eight while this one’s” he points to ‘1572’ “is—is only one.”

“Well, yes, the first digit is bigger but look at—at the _number_ of digits. How many does this one have?” Rick asked, pointing at 863.

“Three.”

“Right. And this one?” he pointed to the other.

“Four.”

"So?"

"I-it's the bigger one?"

“Right!” Rick smiled. “So draw a little Pac Man eating that number because i-i-it’s bigger.”

“Okay! Do I—I do that for all of them?”

“Yep, just find out what the bigger number is and have Pac Man eat it. I-if the number has more digits than the other, that’s the—the bigger one. If they have the same amount, then you look at the first digit like you—you just did.”

Morty beamed. “Okay! Thank you, Rick!” he exclaimed, heading back to his pillow on the floor where he had been working.

“And Morty,”

“Yeah?” the boy replied, pausing and turning around.

“I—I don’t think yy-you’re stupid.”


End file.
